First Series
by sajublack
Summary: A series to stories about Sirius and Remus...their first kiss, fight and so on. MORE TO COME
1. Chapter 1

FIRST KISS

The story of Remus and Sirius' first kiss!

By Sammie Jenkins.

It was like nothing Sirius had ever felt before Remus had pulled him outside away from prying eyes and ears to tell Sirius he felt more than just friendship with him he loved him. Now Sirius was used to hearing that girls loved him and sometimes guys, but he never thought his best friend would say it. To Sirius' surprise, he didn't turn away. He just smiled awkwardly, but then realised that there was something inside of him that was trying to tell him something **-** that he indeed felt something more than friendship for Remus. Remus nodded when he saw the smile and walked away, leaving Sirius to his confused thoughts.

The days passed and nothing really changed between Sirius and Remus except they were closer than before. Sirius never said how he felt, but Remus knew because Sirius would make it his business to sit next to him in class. Ifsomeone else was there, he'd simply ask them to move. He'd find any reason to touch Remus, even it was lightly on the arm and Remus always caught Sirius looking at him, not in a curious sense but in a happy smiling sense. He just felt that Sirius liked him. It might not have been love, but he liked him none the less.

It was a cold and rainy night and Sirius couldn't sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, he would see Remus in front of him. The lips that looked so soft and inviting, his green eyes with flecks of amber in them looking at him longingly and lovingly. Sirius wanted nothing more than to hold Remus in his arms, their lips softly pressed together.

It always took a lot of strength for Sirius not to hug Remus in the middle of classes. Sirius sat up and looked over at Remus. His eyes were closed and his breathing even. Sirius also noticed the rain, beating down heavily on the window and he realised that it would be the perfect setting for their first kiss, a first kiss in the rain is always a romantic story to tell. Sirius had a soppy romantic side to him; although he made sure he never showed it to anyone unless they were 'the one.' And tonight he realised while looking at the sleeping Remus, that he was 'the one.'

"Moony wake up" Sirius said quietly as he sat on the side of his bed. Remus slowly opened his eyes and a smile crept across his face when he saw Sirius' mischievous sexy smile.

"Can I help you?" Remus asked lazily.

"Yes, you can. Come with me" Sirius told him, grabbing his hand.

"Can I at least put some clothes on? It's raining and its cold" Remus asked as he got up.

"No time, I want to be out there" he said pointing to the rain "Before it stops" Sirius went on.

"In the rain?" Remus asked, his eyes brows rising at him.

"Yes the rain! Now come on!" Sirius said laughing, "But we have to be quiet, we don't want to wake James and Peter" He added. They checked the map, and then when the coast was clear, they headed out of the dorm. They ran down the corridors hand in hand and stopped once they reached the door that lead outside.

"Sirius stop" Remus said.

"What?" Sirius asked, his grip tightening on Remus' hand.

"I'm in my boxers and so are you, It's raining and we'll catch a cold or pneumonia" he replied as he pulled Sirius closer and went to move his lips to his.

"No not in here, out there" Sirius said pointing out to the rain.

"You want to kiss me out there?" Remus asked confused. Sirius nodded and dragged Remus out into the rain. Sirius looked happy and Remus wanted to keep him that way. He followed although he was still confused. In the rain, both men were soaked to the bone within seconds. Arms wrapped around each other and looking into each others eyes, Remus saw the passion inside Sirius' grey eyes, passion he'd never seen before. Sirius moved closer to Remus and whispered in his ear.

"Our first kiss" he said and then his lips locked with Remus'. His tongue parted Remus' lips and engaged in a slow dance with Remus' tongue. The rain was getting stronger but so was their kiss. One of Remus' hands was resting on the small of Sirius' back just above his ass and the other was higher up his back. One of Sirius' hands was holding Remus' chin and the other was in laced in his hair. After what seemed like eternity, Sirius broke the kiss and grabbed Remus' hand and lead him back inside.

"So why was out first kiss in the rain?" Remus asked shivering but smiling none the less, the rain in his hair dripping down his face.

"Because it's romantic" Sirius answered also shivering. He wiped away some droplets of water from Remus' nose.

"Well Sirius Black, I never would've guessed you had a romantic side" Remus said laughing despite the shivering. Sirius pulled him close in an attempt to warm him up, although his body was just as cold.

"How about we go to back to bed, chuck some warm clothes on and go to sleep?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded and Remus led him back to the dorm.

After drying off and getting some warm clothes on, they went to bed. Instead of Sirius going to his bed alone, Remus joined him.

"I love you Remus" Sirius said kissing him and they both dozed off into a blissful sleep.

They awoke the next morning, Sirius lying on his back with one hand behind his head and the other in Remus' hair and Remus had his head resting on Sirius' chest, his fingers tracing lazy circles around his bare nipples. When Remus knew Sirius was awake, he kissed him. As they kissed, Sirius' hands went on their first - but not their last - exploration of Remus' body. The first time they had sex that morning wasn't as romantic as their kiss because James and Peter had woken up mid coitus.

"Next time find somewhere else to do that," James called and lobbed a pillow at them both. Sirius didn't care; he went on kissing Remus, as if it was they had never been interrupted.

**The End!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Fight**

Sirius and Remus had been a couple for about a month now, but the only people other than themselves who knew it, were James and Peter. The girls still threw themselves at Sirius (Remus always thought who could blame them). Sirius kept up his reputation as a ladies man. He never cheated on Remus, but Remus started wondering if Sirius really wanted to be with him.

Remus was sitting on the couch with Peter, trying to help him practice some tricky spells while James and Sirius were at Quidditch practice. Remus heard the voice of Sirius coming towards the portrait hole and he smiled, but that smile disappeared as soon as he saw Sirius come thru the door. Hanging off his arms were two very attractive females. He recognized the one on the left, a girl from there year but he didn't recognize the other girl but she did look a few years younger than them. Following them was a pack of giggling girls, the same pack that always followed Sirius around.

"You guys missed a great practice. James is in the hospital wing, he was looking at Lily instead of the snitch and ran straight into a bludger" Sirius told Remus and Peter and then flashed his seductive smile of his at Remus.

"I think we've done all we can for tonight Peter, we'll try again tomorrow" Remus said as he got up and walked away to the dorm room.

"Was it something I said?" Sirius asked as he watched the retreating back of Remus disappear up the stairs. Peter shrugged then set about finishing his potions homework. Sirius sighed and headed up the stairs after Remus.

"Remus?" Sirius asked as he stuck his head around the door. Remus didn't respond, he merely kept reading the same sentence over and over again, willing himself not to look at Sirius.

"What's wrong?" Sirius continued, as he took off his training gear. Remus could see just over the top of his book without actually looking. He saw Sirius standing there in nothing but his pants, covered in mud, still Remus said nothing.

"Hmmm silent treatment aye" Sirius said slyly as he walked to Remus' bed and sat down near his legs. He lightly traced his hand lazily up Remus' shin, over his knee and as he started his decent down his thigh Remus smacked his hand away.

"Fine" Sirius said "two can play at this game" He finished then walked downstairs, grabbing a jumper on his way down.

"Three…Two…One" Remus muttered quietly as he smiled. The door burst open and Sirius came striding back threw it.

"Come on Moony you know I hate the silent treatment" Sirius whined like a little kid "What did I do babe?" He asked. Before putting his book down, Remus wiped the smile off his face. He also knew that Sirius hated the silent treatment which is why it worked so well. Sirius had his charm to tease Remus with, Remus had his silent treatment.

"I'm sure you can guess" Remus simply said lowering his book. He couldn't look at Sirius for too long because he had those grey eyes and that smile and those arms…he could do anything with those. Sirius' brow furrowed as he tried to think about what he did.

"I'll give you a hint" Remus said as he got off the bed. He walked into the middle of the room and imitated the girls that were giggling as they followed Sirius.

"Oohh" Sirius said when it finally clicked what was going on. "You're jealous Moony, that's so cute" he added.

"Oh my god" Remus said as he took a seat on Sirius' bed, across from where Sirius was sitting.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Whenever you would date girls the whole school knew about it, even the teachers knew. Man even the first years knew" Remus started saying, Sirius knew what was coming next "But now you and I are" he added then stopped "What are we?" he finished. For the past few weeks Remus had been making subtle digs at their lack of definition, Sirius had noticed it but hoped it would go away.

"What do you mean what are we?" Sirius asked then smiled as he added "We're males, sexy beats, and sex gods if you will".

"If your not going to take me serious then get out" Remus shot back at him, not being amused at all.

"Oh but I'd love to take you Moony, over and over again" Sirius replied flashing that sexy smile of his.

"So it's just the sex, the fooling around?" Remus asked sadly. Sirius sighed.

"After our first kiss, remember what I said when we went to bed?" Sirius asked.

"Yes" Remus answered.

"Well I meant it; you and I are boyfriend and boyfriend. It's not just the sex and the fooling around" Sirius told him, although Remus wasn't looking at him, he didn't stop looking at Remus. "And may I say, it's always extremely excellent whatever we do" he added. A smile tugged at Remus' mouth, he couldn't deny that even if it was a lick or a suck here or it was actually sex, it was always excellent.

"What can I do to make you understand I love you?" Sirius asked. "I just want to see you smile at me again" he added. Remus had seen Sirius' romantic sweet side two other times and that was two more times than anyone else.

"I do smile at you, all the time" Remus replied finally looking at Sirius. He was not expecting Sirius to be sitting there casually leaning against the bed post, his knees tucked up to his chest. Remus knew that when Sirius was nervous, which wasn't often, he traced his finger in circles around his knee. He was doing that right now.

"But not like you used to at the beginning" Sirius told him pouting slightly.

"Don't do that" Remus told him, his smile widening and his groin aching.

"Do what? Sirius asked.

"That pout you look so damn adorable it's hard to think" Remus told him. Then his smile faded just a little bit "It's always like that. I can never fully concentrate when you're around. Every time I see you I just want to kiss you, among other things" he added.

"Well" Sirius said as he got up and sauntered over to Remus "You can do what you want, whenever you want and where ever you want" Sirius told him. Sirius was standing fright in front of him, his jumper clad, sexy torso just centimeters away from him. Remus thumbed the hem of his jumper and his other fingers lightly slid under his jumper. He started to lift up Sirius' jumper and Sirius took it all the way off. Remus placed a single kiss on his stomach just under his navel. He then looked up at Sirius' face and he knew Sirius loved him, but he wanted everyone else to know that Sirius was his, that he had won Sirius' heart. Sirius' hand was running threw Remus' hair as he tried to find the right words to say.

"How about this, I'll go downstairs now and announce to the whole crowded common room, that I love Remus John Lupin" Sirius told him as he planted a kiss on his forehead.

"You'd really do that? Remus asked him.

"If it'd make you happy" Sirius told him, "And besides I want people knowing that I'm yours, that I'm whipped by my boyfriend" Sirius added.

"Id love that, both to whip you and for you to tell everyone but we'll have to wait till James is back before you tell anyone, he doesn't reckon you'd tell everyone" Remus told him laughing. He grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled him on top of him. For whatever reason, the kiss had an extra drop of passion if that was at all possible for them.

"Why Moony is that your wand or are you just happy to have me on top of you?" Sirius jested as he unzipped Remus' pants. As Sirius' hand worked wonders down there, his lips remained locked on Remus'. He stopped momentarily to take off all of Remus' clothes and then his own. On his knees he took Remus all the way without warning. Remus' hips bucked up and a "holy shit" that was full of ecstasy, escaped his lips. Remus' grip of the sheet had loosened as he came over and over again.

"Hey Padfoot?" Remus asked as he pulled Sirius up his body.

"Mmm?" Sirius murmured, his lips on one of Remus' nipples sucking lightly.

"We should fight more often" He said. Sirius looked up to see Remus smiling "Make up sex is so much more fun" he added. As Remus pulled him into an earth shattering kiss, he moved Sirius onto his back.

"My turn to show you" Remus whispered.

"Yeah we defiantly should fight more often" Sirius moaned as Remus' sweet mouth showed Sirius what he meant.

**The End!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Its bit more rated then M...there is a bit where it gets a ittle bit steamier than usual, i tried to make it so u had to highlight it to read it, but it didnt work! so MASSIVE warning...i like how its written but im not sure what everyone will think! I hope you enjoy! I combined there first christmas and first sex togheter, it made a bit more sense. **

FIRST CHRISTMAS AND SEX

It was the coming up to the first Christmas, Sirius and Remus would be spending together as a couple. They had finally told everyone, that they were a couple but that's for a different story. They hadn't decided if they were going to stay at school or go to the Potter's. They had both been invited over my James' mum, who thought it was absolutely adorable that they were together.

"You know, if we stay here, there won't be many Gryffindors around" Sirius told Remus, as he curled a strand of hair around his finger.

"Mmm" Remus replied, absently not looking away from his book.

"We could also go and have a three some with Severus Snape" Sirius said, raising his eye brows at him.

"Yep ok" Remus replied, still not looking away from his book.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN!" Sirius yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What is it now?" Remus asked, finally looking up from his book, to see a disheveled Sirius, wide eyed staring at him.

"I just told you we could go have a three some with Snape and you know what you said?' Sirius asked "Yep ok" he added, imitating Remus, when he shook his head.

"Oh sorry, the book its good" Remus told him pointing to it. "What?" Remus asked, seeing the look on Sirius' face.

"I am shocked; you would find a book, better than the prospect of spending Christmas with your sexy beast of a boyfriend" Sirius told him.

"Oh, I'd love to stay here for Christmas with you babe, but no Snape please" Remus replied, going back to his book. Sirius shook his head, the prospect of spending Christmas, with hardly anyone around, made Sirius' groin ache but all Remus could do, was read his book. They hadn't actually had proper, full on sex because of so many different reasons. Someone was usually in the dorm, they had homework or classes or Quidditch but at Christmas time, James was going home and so was Peter, they wouldn't have a lot of homework and no Quidditch, so that means they might be able to take that next step. Sirius lay back on the couch across from Remus, watching him read that book.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Sirius asked. Remus looked up and thought about it for a little bit, before answering.

"You" Remus replied, looking from Sirius' eyes then to the growing lump in his pants, back to his eyes. Sirius wasn't always the smartest tool in the shed, when it came to subtle comments, so it slid right over his head, like a 747.

"But you already have me" Sirius replied, confused.

"Ah but not all of you" Remus told him, raising an eye brow, hoping that he'd finally caught on.

"Oooo, well that could be arranged" Sirius said, finally catching on to what Remus meant. Remus shook his head, laughing and then went back to his book, although now his thoughts were centered on one thing, what lay beyond Sirius pants. Sirius left the common room to find James, to let him know they wouldn't be joining his family for Christmas.

The days went passed and Christmas finally arrived. James and Peter left a few days ago and there was about 3 other Gryffindors left in the dorm.

"Oh padfoot" Remus called, quietly as he sat next to him on the bed.

"Five more minutes, I don't want to get up" Sirius mumbled, rolling over.

"Oh but padfoot, it's Christmas" Remus said as he leant over Sirius and nibbled slightly on Sirius' ear.

"I'm definitely awake" Sirius replied, rolling onto his back and pulling Remus down into a kiss. "Merry Christmas" he added, smiling into his green eyes.

"So want to see what I got you?" Remus asked.

"Unless it involves us getting naked, I don't care" Sirius replied, his hands sliding down Remus' body and then under his shirt.

"It does eventually" Remus told him, moving away from Sirius, which caused him to whimper. Sirius reluctantly sat up and then got out of bed, fully aware of Remus watching him, so he slowly bent down, showing off his ass to Remus. Remus chuckled to himself as he looked at the nice firm ass, which belonged to his wonderful boyfriend. They both headed down stairs, to the Christmas tree where presents from a few people were sitting.

"I see James, Peter, the Potters, but no Remus" Sirius said curiously. "You got me out of bed, for no reason" Sirius went on.

"Well it would be kind of, hard, to ah put this particular present under the tree" Remus replied, as he blushed.

"Oh really, I'm intrigued" Sirius said ash his eyes traced down Remus body, for any indication for what it could be. Remus stood up, walked over to Sirius and grabbed his hand and led him back up stairs, to their room. He got Sirius to stand in the middle of the room as he shut the door. He then walked up to Sirius and laced his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to him. Sirius could feel Remus' excitement, pressed against his back, thumbing at the band of Sirius' pajama pants.

"We should remove these" Remus whispered, causing a shiver to course down Sirius' body. Sirius wasn't used to Remus taking charge but it turned him on more than anything. Sirius needed no encouragement in removing either his pants, or Remus'. When both men were completely naked, the heat started to increase. Remus trailed kisses down his body, starting at the nape of his neck, and then down his back, stopping as his hands caressed his firm ass.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" Remus asked, as he slowly bent Sirius at the hips. Sirius steadied himself on the edge of his bed and looked over his shoulder.

"I've been ready for ages" Sirius replied, smiling. So Remus slowly pushed forward, not wanting to hurt him. Sirius tensed at the beginning but reminded himself that it was Remus, he loved him and he wanted this more than anything. They began at a slow pace, getting into a rhythm that suited both, only picking up the pace when Sirius had intentionally backed up, as Remus moved forward. That was all the encouragement Remus needed. He reached around and with one hand, he started to stroke Sirius from tip to base, matching the rhythm they already had going.

It didn't take them long to come together, as they both collapsed onto the bed, panting and sweating.

"Oh my god Moony" Sirius breathed, he couldn't believe just how awesome that was, it was better than the few times he had sex with the handful of girls. Remus moved off Sirius, so they could both hop back into bed. "Have a rest and we'll try the other way around" Sirius told him as he pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

"I'd love that" Remus whispered, his lips now against Sirius neck.

"Best Christmas ever" Sirius said as he closed his eyes and they both drifted off to sleep, anticipating the fun they'll have when they wake up.


End file.
